


Does It Feel Good?

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter is 23, Peter is obsessed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, These two are crazy about each other, Trans Male Character, Trans Wade Wilson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter is crazy about Wade, all he wants is to make him feel incredible.If you want to say hi ontwitterI recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖





	Does It Feel Good?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure shameless fluffy sexy smut. These two just can't get enough of each other.  
Afab language throughout. Please, if that offends then for your own well being do not continue reading.   
This is a story about love and sex and 2 people who adore each other.  
**please note I use the term 'pussy' in some of the descriptions so if that offends please don't read any further.**  
Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it please feel free to leave kudos and comments.  
xoxoxoxo

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"How does it feel?"

"Hmm..mmm..ah.."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes...it feels...ahhh.."

"Do you like that?"

"Yes...oh god."

"How about this?"

"Oh yes...so much."

"And this?"

"Ahhh yes ...more."

"So...shall I do that again?"

"Ah..oh god..yes...please."

"What was that?"

"Please..."

"That's right, beg me for it."

"I need it....please...keep going."

"Shall I stop?"

"No...oh god no...please...need more."

"Maybe it's enough."

"No! Never enough....never."

"But earlier you said 'no more'."

"I was lying...I only want more...so much more."

"Oh you were telling lies? That needs punishment."

"Yes...I'm bad...punish me."

"You are a bad boy."

"Yes I am....really bad....so bad."

"I have something hard to punish you with."

"Oh god yes please ....give it to me."

"You need it don't you?"

"Yes...please..take me ...use me."

"Oh I see, you're so easy, giving it away."

"No....only for you...my Peter..always for you."

"Ah my big bad boy....so soft."

"Always for you....need you...need this."

"So wet for me....always ready."

"You make me wet....you turn me on...all the time."

"Come here Big Boy, I'm going to fuck you hard."

Peter had been playing with Wade's pussy for hours. He was completely obsessed with the swollen puffy folds and his shiny wet clit. All he wanted was to suck it and lick it and slip his tongue into the slick warm hole. He was constantly in a state of arousal thinking about spreading his lover's legs and pushing his fingers inside him. He thought about it all the time, every day, every hour, every minute. He couldn't explain it. Wade just drove him wild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter felt an instant attraction to Wade when they first met, but when he responded to The Merc's constant flirting and teasing Wade had backed off. He had been reluctant to take things further, even though it was clear he really desired Peter.

For weeks Peter pursued Wade, eager to win him over and show him how good he could make him feel. When they finally got to the point where Peter physically cornered Wade in his apartment it became clear that Wade wasn't like any other guys Peter had known.

"I don't want you to be disappointed." Wade looked away when he told Peter he was different to most guys. 

His experiences had been pretty traumatic over the years. He had never known real affection. He desperately wanted Peter to accept him as he was, not treat him like an oddity or fetishize him in any way. He just wanted to share love and intimacy with him. He really wanted to have sex with Peter but only if it was going to be open and honest. He loved him so much and he needed Peter to feel the same way.

Wade was scared of ridicule and rejection and in the past he had agreed to sex as a way to feel wanted or to combat his loneliness. Unfortunately the people he had slept with were selfish and only out to abuse his body for their own gains. He had felt cast aside and worthless. That was the last thing he wanted with Peter. If he treated him coldly it would break The Merc's heart.

Luckily Peter saw Wade as someone very special. He had already fallen in love with him and to Peter he was beautiful. He didn't care what his body was like, or his skin, or his genitals. He just knew he wanted him!

He slowly undressed Wade and stood back and admired him. "You could never disappoint me. I think you're amazing."

Wade burst into tears at Peter's loving words and his gentle tone. He loved him so deeply and to hear him say something so kind was just too much for The Merc. 

"Thank you Peter, you have no idea how happy you're making me right now."

Peter undressed and they both stood across from each other, naked. They gazed into each other's eyes and slowly their hands caressed one another, drawing them closer together.

"Wade I want you so much. I've been dreaming about this moment. You and I, our bodies touching. Ah baby I am just so turned on right now." Peter took Wade in his arms and although The Merc was much bigger than him he felt safe in Peter's embrace. He wanted him to take control. He desired the younger man with his whole being. 

"Please Peter, make me feel good. All I want is to feel your touch, your hands, your mouth, your cock, all of you. I am crazy about you Baby Boy." Wade leant down and gently kissed Peter's half parted lips. He was so wrapped up in Wade's words he didn't respond straight away. Then he tasted his lips and greedily shoved his tongue in Wade's mouth. They kissed as passionately as you would expect from two people finally giving in to their mutual attraction.

It was needy and hungry and they moaned into each other. Wade could feel Peter's hands kneading his flesh as he continued to kiss him. 

Slowly Peter left his mouth and worked his way down Wade's neck, all the while humming and making reassuring noises. Wade was running his fingers through Peter's hair and whimpering at the soft kisses all down his torso. He felt so incredible, nobody had ever taken the time to make him feel so good.

"Ahh Peter my darling. You're making me feel so amazing. This feels so good. Thank you."

Peter glanced up at Wade's tearful happy face and he felt a huge surge of love in his heart, but there was also a twinge of sadness. He could tell Wade had never been shown proper love, not the way he wanted to show him.

"Wade can I ask you something?" Peter looked into his hazel eyes. "Has anybody ever taken the time to ask you what you wanted? Has anybody actually made you feel good about yourself....your body?" Peter stroked his face lovingly.

"Peter I wish I could tell you that I've had wonderful sex and fairy tale romance, but the truth is that people have only ever taken what they wanted from me. I let them because I didn't feel I had a choice. I figured that is how it would be for me. I didn't think I would meet anybody who would accept me ...accept my body." Wade couldn't look at Peter, he was ashamed.

"My darling I never want you to feel that way with me. I love you. I am completely nuts about you. I think you are gorgeous, all of you!" Peter grabbed him and kissed him all over his face. "I'm never letting you go. I want to make you the happiest person on the planet." He held Wade tight in his arms.

Wade felt so emotional he could hardly speak. He whispered softly in Peter's ear. "Thank you. I love you too, so much. This is the best day of my life."

Wade took hold of Peter's hand and as he looked into his deep brown eyes he placed his hand between his legs. "Please my perfect spider, touch me, make me feel good. Use your fingers to make me come....please..." He sighed loudly as he felt Peter's hand moving against him.

Peter's eyes were gleaming as he felt how wet and warm it was between Wade's legs. "Fuck....you are dripping....is that for me sweetheart?" He smiled with a seductive twinkle in his eye.

Wade nodded and grinded into Peter's hand, encouraging him to touch him properly. He groaned as he felt his fingers move against his sensitive labia. "Ahh yes...please....please touch me...need it ...please."

Peter let his fingers dip into the slippery folds, carefully searching for Wade's pleasure point. He could feel how swollen and ready his clit was. He traced round it with two fingers, spreading the wet juices over it, rubbing and circling it gently. "Damn big boy you are so fucking hot. I need to look at you. I need to spread you open and see just how beautiful and sexy you really are. Please can I see you Wade?" Peter was breathing hard as Wade took his hand and lead him towards the bed. The Merc lay down on his back and gave Peter the most seductive look he had ever seen. 

"I'm all yours Baby Boy. Take me to heaven." Peter gasped as Wade parted his legs and pulled him closer.

Peter lay between The Merc's legs and using both hands he gently spread open the glistening wet lips to reveal what he desperately wanted to see up close. The blushed folds made way for a shiny hard clit, plumped up and slick with horny excitement. Peter leant in and placed a single kiss right on the exposed pink bud.

Wade moaned loudly the moment Peter's lips connected with his needy pussy. All he wanted was to feel his warm mouth taking him.

"Ohh you are so sensitive. Would you like me to kiss it again?" Peter smiled teasingly when Wade begged him for more.

"Please....I need ...oh god...please." 

Wade pushed his hips up and Peter closed his lips over the soft fleshy labia, flicking his clit with the tip of his tongue, burying it in between the slick supple flesh. He wanted to eat him whole, cover his face with Wade's sweet musky scent. He had never been this captivated by anybody. 

Peter sucked Wade hard as he pushed his thighs up over his stomach and inserted his fingers into his warm wet hole. It was surprisingly tight as Peter plunged his fingers deep inside, slowly drawing them out again as Wade moaned and begged him for more. 

"You like that? Does it feel good sweetheart?" 

"Oh my god....yes...so good...too good..need more."

Peter removed his fingers and pressed his tongue inside, reaching in as far as he could, rubbing the tip along the soft tissue of Wade's vaginal walls. He tasted sweet and his juices made Peter's mouth tingle. He wanted to make him come with his tongue, really get him yelling for more. Hearing The big Merc beg was totally one of Peter's kinks.

"Please Petey...please...ohhh god...don't stop..never stop. You can do this to me over and over and I will never stop wanting you...ahhh make me come..please." Wade was crying and pleading, he was a total mess. All he wanted was Peter. He was such a generous lover Wade was in a total dreamy delirious state. Nothing had ever felt so satisfying.

"More...please...I'm so close...keep going ...fuck me like this....yes ahh just there ...yes..there..oh..oh my god."

Peter felt Wade's pussy tighten around his tongue and more juices flowed out as he came loudly, grabbing handfulls of Peter's hair, holding him in place as he felt the rush of heat soar through his body.  
As Wade lowered his legs and let go of Peter's hair he slipped his tongue out. Wade whimpered at the empty feeling and Peter grinned as he wiped his mouth. He moved over Wade's body and lay on top of him, gazing into his eyes. "You are beautiful. I love you so much Wade Wilson, nothing will ever make me stop wanting you."

The Merc laughed shyly as he caressed Peter's body with his big hands, reaching down to feel his erection. "You're so hard ...don't you want to put that somewhere nice and warm?...Somewhere deep and wet?" His eyes shone as he curved his hand round Peter's cock at the same time kissing him forcefully. Peter wanted nothing more than to sink his arousal into Wade's slippery tight hole, but he had wanted to give his lover pleasure first. It made Peter feel happy knowing he had given Wade an orgasm. He wanted him to feel special and loved.

_He's everything to me._

The Merc wrapped his legs around Peter's hips and moved him in to position. He wanted him deep inside, feel his smooth cock sliding in and out. "Take me Peter....please." He stared into his eyes.

_I love him so much._

Peter spoke in a low voice in Wade's ear. "Oh my god you are insatiable....is this what having a super healing factor does to you? It's so hot ....how do you want me....long, deep and slow or quick and rough? I can do it all...anything for you." 

Wade bit his lip at the thought of Peter taking him roughly, but he wanted it to linger, make it last, stretch that desire out good and long. "Peter, sweet cheeks, all I want is you...whichever way you take me...I know it will make me come so hard." 

Peter loosened Wade's legs and spread his thighs so he could see himself pushing his slick cock all round the sleek wet pussy. He pressed his pre-cum soaked tip against the deep pink clitoris, tapping it gently with his hard on, making Wade howl with pleasure. He was clutching the sheet beneath him and pleading for Peter to fuck him senseless. 

"Please...stop teasing me...give me what I need...just make me feel good..please." He bit into the pillow beside him as Peter continued to play with him, making him wait that little bit longer.

"Fuck...you are so amazing...I think it's time I gave you what you want." Peter hummed and sighed as he slowly edged himself inside his lover. It felt tight and hot and the mixture of their fluids made it easy for Peter to slide in, pushing himself as deep as possible. Wade reached behind him, grabbing Peter's ass with his strong hands and started moving him, pulling him inside. His breathing was jagged and erratic as he felt Peter's length pounding into him. He grinded his hips up to meet Peter's thrusts, groaning and shouting as their bodies moved together.

Peter was no longer in control. it was all Wade. He let him take over, feeling his own orgasm rising inside as Wade's scarred hands held him so firmly, locking him into his thrusting hips. It was taking his breath away, all the friction and sopping wet noises were completely wrecking him, nothing had ever felt this intense. As Wade continued to ride his cock from beneath him he felt himself starting to come and as The Merc's walls tightened, clenching him hard, he felt his release. He came deep inside his lover, the seed gushing out as Wade's pussy relaxed around him. It was sticky and wet and Peter looked down to admire the horny sight below. 

"Wade...fuck...I can't even ...I've lost it...you've killed me." Peter leant forward, resting his head on Wade's chest. He felt so fulfilled, warm, full of love and longing for this big beautiful man who had stolen his heart.

Wade thought he would never stop smiling. His face was a picture of undiluted happiness. His heart filled with sweet fluffy rainbows all for his true love Peter. He never thought he would ever find someone so perfect. 

"My sweet special Peter...thank you...I love you." Wade held him tightly.

Peter smiled and looked up at Wade's happy glowing face. "No...Thank you...for being so gorgeous, so sweet, so sexy...all of it...you are all I want ...forever."

They lay on the bed as the night drew in and darkness fell around them, the sounds of the city playing out beneath the windows. Their bodies were entwined in a loving embrace, keeping them on the edge of arousal as they breathed in each other's scent. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from indulging in Wade's body, even half awake he was already intensely turned on. Just the thought of him was enough to get him hard.

Wade could feel his lover's body rubbing against him, making him crave his touch. He whispered into the darkness. "I know what you want...touch me...go on...don't ever stop...it will always be right. I love you."

Peter gasped, felt himself sob with relieved emotion at how much he needed to be close to Wade, how deeply he loved and desired him. He caressed his whole body, placing kisses all along his abdomen and down the inside of his soft scarred thighs, before devoting himself to the one place he truly wanted to be. As he inhaled the sweet heady scent he used his fingers to once again pleasure his lover.

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"How does it feel?"

"Hmm..mmm..ah.."

"Does it feel good?"


End file.
